The present invention relates to an adjustable support device for a trouble light and more particularly pertains to allowing a trouble light to be secured to a metal surface whereby the light can be adjusted to shine on a work area.
The use of support devices for lights is known in the prior art. More specifically, support devices for lights heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting lights are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,985,817 to Yale discloses a support device for an emergency light comprised of a magnet attached to a spring clip with two lateral surfaces forming a circular recess. U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,509 to Wulfman discloses a light system comprised of a set of magnets attached to a support channel capable of receiving a triangular shaped track light. U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,317 to Duddy discloses a magnetic support for a battery operated flashlight.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an adjustable support device for a trouble light for allowing a trouble light to be secured to a metal surface whereby the light can be adjusted to shine on a work area.
In this respect, the adjustable support device for a trouble light according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a trouble light to be secured to a metal surface whereby the light can be adjusted to shine on a work area.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved adjustable support device for a trouble light which can be used for allowing a trouble light to be secured to a metal surface whereby the light can be adjusted to shine on a work area. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.